mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Hand
Dark Hand, is History After Dark Hand was freed by Demolisher they teamed up to get rid of the Evil Helmet. They launched him to asteroid so Demolisher could stay on Earth. Demolisher would help him with his goal to acquire the body of DiamondLord and his counterpart the Light Hand. Dark Hand watched Demolisher battling Maker, Noa Doc and DiamondLord. He took a particularly interest in the Disintegrator Ray. He taught that he could use it to acquire the disintegrated body of DiamondLord and gained near full control over it. However things turned out bad for him as Demolisher was defeated. He followed Maker to the Golden Temple where he placed once piece of the Ray. But he lost Maker after that and didn't know where to go next for the other piece. He also couldn't enter the Temple as only a Doc or the Robotic Brother could. Dark Hand decided to join alliances with Amset Ra and ShadowLife. He convinced Amset to get rid of Shadow so they could work together. He convinced Amset he could hem him with his Wand while Shadow was only interested in the Magic Stones. Amset agreed and they dispatched him from Talisman X. They send him to the portal but took the Compass of Desire with him so he would be alive albeit barely. Dark Hand took control over Red Eye's body and confronted Boat (Robot), X2 and Zoeker while Creator was at The Tower. Boat was able to hold his own against the stronger Rat but was still not good enough. X1 showed up when the Tower received the SOS from Boat. He battled Dark Rat but was eventually destroyed when Dark Rat fired a Dark Thunder. Creator showed up and battled Dark Rat. He tossed him away to save his son and congratulated Boat him with his success but Dark Rat gained consciousness. He fired Dark Thunder on Creator but Boat shielded him. Boat was defeated and in rage Creator equipped himself with his father's fallen armor. He defeated Dark Rat with his signature move and he fled. Red Eye, Meko and Neko showed up on the Island after Noa found ShadowLife and brought him to The Tower. Noa and Henk Doc got help from DiamondLord to defeat them. While Noa and Henk took care of the Dark Brothers, DiamondLord battled Rat. Dark Hand found the other piece of the Ray and fired it at DiamondLord. However he missed and the Ray hid Red Eye. Dark Hand took advantage and recovered the body and battled DiamondLord. Aldo he DiamondLord took the upper hand, he was eventually hid with the Ray. He however had to face Noa first. Dark Rat was able to overload the DocSoul with his Dark Thunder while battling Scarab. Leaving Noa to fight him alone. Aldo Noa was at a disadvantage, she bought enough time for the DocSoul to recharge while battling with her acrobatic and martial arts skills. She transformed into Pharaoh and defeated Dark Rat. DiamondLord reformed himself and gained the Light Hand. He took control over Dark Hand and is currently debating on what to do with him. With both of the Hands in Diamond's possession, he takes a risk with being controlled by the Hand. He also takes a immense power boost in powers as he holds both of the power over Dark and Light. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Dark Hand is able to posses a body. He can temporarily and or permanently inhabit the body of the target. He can take complete control of a target's body, even using it as his own vessel. He can also control the target actions. Dark Hand will be empowered in the dark and by darkness. He will become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with darkness. It will also enhance his existing powers. Dark Hand can absorb darkness to increase his own darkness-based powers. He can absorb dark energy and darkness from his current area and his enemies attacks. Dark Hand can create and project beams of darkness and or dark energy. These beams variable in size and range. They are capable of destroying large structures and/or areas or greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range. Dark Hand can send out a wave of darkness that repels everything. His waves can be in the forms of rings and spirals. He can also let energy rush out of his body. Dark Hand is able to control and create a mystical dark electricity, which ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning doesn't just discharge energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including normal lightning. Dark Hand can infuse any object he touches with darkness. This allows him to be very effective against enemies with light-based abilities with dark combat. Dark Hand can heal himself using darkness to recover from severe to minor injuries. Dark Hand can project knowledge into another mind. The subject of this power will learn the information instantly, or it will become knocked out due to a overload of information. Dark Hand has an enhanced intellect. He has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing him to think on various different levels at once while multitasking. Dark Hand can increase the abilities of others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously. In order to do this, he requires a touch with direct contact. Dark Hand can also enhance a variety of physical abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. He can even apply more than one enhancement at the same time. Dark Hand can read the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. With this ability he can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since he knows exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Dark Hand has great persuasion skills. He is able to persuade his enemies and even his own allies to do his bidding. Dark Hand is capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies easily. Dark Hand can levitate in the air for an unknown amount of time. He can also fly. Dark Hand can fuse manipulation of darkness with physical combat to create devastating martial arts. He can use both direct and indirect attacks, utilizing every patch of darkness available or create tools and weapons as needed. Weakness/Resistance Dark Hand needs a body to use his powers to its maximum. Dark Hand needs the Light Hand (Item) to completely posses a body and mind. If Dark Hand possesses a body who owns the Light Hand, the holder can posses him. Strong minded people can resist Dark Hand with effort. Because of his darkness based powers and abilities. Dark Hand can be subdued by light-based attacks. When he is combined with the Light Hand, he will not be affected by light anymore. Trivia To Be Added Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Characters Category:Male Characters